


group chats and late night study sessions

by softlikethesunset



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Multi, chatfic, no don't ask what messaging service they're using idk either, the gaang plots to get zukka together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27747769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softlikethesunset/pseuds/softlikethesunset
Summary: sokka forgets his math homework and asks for help at two am.or, the gaang plots to get zukka together.i don't own atla or its characters
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Suki/Yue (Avatar), the gaang - Relationship
Comments: 28
Kudos: 68





	1. two bros texting each other at three am cause they're not pining

**Author's Note:**

> username key  
> queenofthetwigs: katara  
> wangfire: sokka  
> molerat: toph  
> lastairbender: aang  
> firelordz: zuko  
> stankyoshi: suki

**the gaang**

**2: 35 A.M.**

**wangfire:** ZUKO ZUKO ZUKO

 **firelordz: .**..what

 **queenofthetwigs:** sokka it’s two thirty in the morning shut tf up and go to sleep

 **wangfire:** myob katara

 **molerat:** if u wanted us to mind our own business u wouldn’t have texted IN THE GROUP CHAT at two thirty in the morning

 **lastairbender:** toph has a point

 **wangfire:** aang i thought u were on my side :(

 **lastairbender:** lmfao as if

**firelordz**

**2:40 A.M.**

**firelordz:** what do u want socks

 **wangfire:** my name’s not socks and you know it

 **wangfire:** but i need the math homework

 **firelordz:** ur joking

 **wangfire:** plzzzz zu

 **firelordz** : fine.

 **wangfire:** YAYAYAYAY I LOVE YOU

 **firelordz:** turn to page 394 in your textbook

 **wangfire:** zu there’s only 200 pages in the textbook

 **firelordz** : idiot

 **wangfire:** no u

 **firelordz:** we literally watched this movie last week sokka

 **wangfire** : i remember z i’m not dumb

 **wangfire:** why snape tho

 **firelordz:** stfu he was a hero

 **wangfire:** he bullied children

 **firelordz:** touche

**two bros texting each other at three am cause they’re not pining**

**2:55 A.M.**

**stankyoshi:** who named this gc

 **lastairbender:** toph

 **queenofthetwigs:** toph

 **molerat:** me

 **molerat :** i’m v proud of it😤

 **lastairbender:** but they are pining

 **stankyoshi:** aang it’s a vine reference

 **lastairbender:** oh

 **molerat:** lmfao twinkle toes-

 **lastairbender:** oh hush

 **lastairbender:** wait why was zuko awake at two thirty

 **queenofthetwigs:** idk i’ll ask

**queenofthetwigs**

**3:00 A.M.**

**queenofthetwigs:** zuko why were u awake at two thirty am

 **firelordz:** azula

 **firelordz** : she’s practicing her lava bending

 **queenofthetwigs:** azula can lavabend

 **firelordz:** well now she can

 **firelordz:** father wanted to teach me but he said i was too incompetent for sub-bending

 **queenofthetwigs** **:** he said what

 **firelordz:** katara

 **firelordz:** calm down

 **queenofthetwigs:** I AM CALM 😡 🤬

 **firelordz:** bye sokka’s harassing me abt the math hw

 **firelordz:** katara

 **firelordz:** she left to go tell the rest of the gaang didn’t she

**firelordz: 😑**

**two bros texting each other at three am cause they’re not pining**

**3:05 A.M.**

**queenofthetwigs:** im gonna kill ozai

 **molerat:** oh no something’s wrong sugar queen’s not using proper punctuation

 **stankyoshi:** what did ozai do kat

 **queenofthetwigs:** he called zuko INCOMPETENT

 **lastairbender:** im against violence but spirits im going to slap ozai ACROSS THE FACE

 **molerat:** wow they sound like a married couple when they’re plotting to kill sparky’s father

 **queenofthetwigs:** stfu toph

 **lastairbender:** shhh toph

 **stankyoshi:** so when’s the wedding

 **lastairbender:** someday 🥰 

**stankyoshi:** 🤭

 **queenofthetwigs:** ….

 **molerat:** quick somebody change the subject before katara shows up on my doorstep with a dagger

 **stankyoshi:** who’s ready for the history test friday?

 **molerat:** WE HAVE A HISTORY TEST FRIDAY

 **queenofthetwigs:** aang’s coming over tmrw to study

 **molerat:** keep the door open 😏

 **queenofthetwigs:** toph beifong i swear-

 **stankyoshi:** skdlalsalka callout

 **queenofthetwigs:** oh shut tf up suki don’t act like you and yue never the door when she’s at ur house

 **lastairbender:** boom roasted

 **queenofthetwigs:** never say that again sweetie

 **lastairbender:** noted

 **molerat:** LWJLESLS SUKI SHE CALLED HIM SWEETIE

 **stankyoshi:** OUR SHIP HAS SAILED

 **queenofthetwigs:** clowns

 **molerat:** as if you don’t react the same way every time zuko and sokka look @ each other

 **queenofthetwigs:** ✨w h a t e v e r✨

 **queenofthetwigs:** now go to bed

 **stankyoshi:** yes ma’am

 **molerat:** aye aye captain

 **lastairbender:** sweet dreams everyone

 **molerat:** now go to sleep jerkwads

 **molerat:** not u aang ur an angel now get some rest

 **stankyoshi:** love u too toph

**firelordz**

**4:00 A.M.**

**firelordz:** and then just carry the two

 **wangfire:** tysm z

 **firelordz:** no problem socks

 **wangfire:** rlly jerkbender

 **wangfire:** but to thank u for saving my grade, i was wondering if u wanted to go to the jasmine dragon after school?

 **firelordz:** sokka

 **firelordz:** are you really asking me to go w you to my uncle’s tea shop?

 **wangfire:** maybe i am what about it

 **firelordz:**...sure, sokka. i’d love to go.

 **wangfire:** _wangfire has sent gif through_ _giphy images_

 **firelordz:** tf

 **wangfire:** _wangfire has sent gif through_ _giphy images_

 **firelordz:** awe cute cat

 **wangfire:** _wangfire has sent gif through_ _giphy images_

 **firelordz:** too many gifs boomerang boy

 **wangfire:** zu 🥺 i’m excited leave me alone

 **firelordz:** so i’ll meet you by the library after school?

 **wangfire:** yeah sounds good. see you tomorrow z

 **firelordz:** it’s a date ❤️

**queenofthetwigs**

**4:08 A.M.**

**wangfire:** KATARA I ASKED ZUKO TO GO TO TEA WITH ME AND HE SAID YES

 **queenofthetwigs:** it’s four am sokka

 **wangfire:** DID YOU EVEN READ MY TEXT?

 **queenofthetwigs:** yes i did would love to talk about it but i have to go to waterbending training at 6 so i want to sleep

 **wangfire:** fine. go to bed. i’ll just be busy having a mental breakdown w/o u 😔✊

 **queenofthetwigs:** sounds fun

 **queenofthetwigs:** happy for you sokka

 **wangfire:** thanks kat

Katara rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, throwing the quilted comforter back, wincing as her feet hit the cold wooden floor of her bedroom.

No use trying to go back to sleep now.

Yawning, she picked her phone up from her nightstand and unlocked it.

**two bros texting each other at three am because they’re not pining**

**4: 15 A.M.**

**_queenofthetwigs_** _has changed the group name to_ **_zukka is real_**

  
  


**_bonus:_ **

**queenofthetwigs**

**3:30 P.M.**

**wangfire:** KATARA HE HELD MY HAND

 **wangfire:** tui and la i think i’m in love

 **queenofthetwigs:** simp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also idk how this universe really works so just roll with it? either way there's probably going to be another part just so yue can show up.
> 
> yes z and socks rlly could've fted to do the homework but who cares


	2. baby you're my forever girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i wrote another chapter within four hours
> 
> so here's another one sweatys
> 
> featuring; kataang, sokka not doing his schoolwork, and yueki at the fair

**the gaang**

**1:14 P.M.**

**molerat:** can you believe the teacher asked me to read in class

 **molerat:** i didn’t even have a braille textbook

 **molerat** : thank agni zuko told her how stupid her request was

 **molerat:** ur doing god’s work my man

 **firelordz:** just fulfiling my duty as a citizen of the earth

 **wangfire:** i’m proud of u z

 **firelordz:** thanks babe ❤️

 **wangfire:** GUYS HE CALLED ME BABE

 **queenofthetwigs:** we know sokka

 **lastairbender:** we’re aware sokka

 **firelordz:** we’ve been dating for a month, socks

 **stankyoshi** : stick to babe pls

 **stankyoshi:** socks is a trash nickname

 **firelordz: 🙄** whatever

 **wangfire:** thank u suki

 **stankyoshi:** but don’t you have an exam this period sokka

 **wangfire:** idk what ur talking about

 **queenofthetwigs:** sokka

 **queenofthetwigs:** have you even started the test yet

 **wangfire:** for the record, yes i have. half of it.

 **stankyoshi:** crap mrs. wu is looking at me funny

 **stankyoshi:** she’s giving u the stink eye toph

 **lastairbender:** yeah mr. bumi’s on to me. bye.

 **stankyoshi:** bye

 **molerat:** see ya suckers

**a tale of two himbos (and katara)**

**1: 20 P.M.**

**queenofthetwigs:** sokka you better be doing your test

 **wangfire:** would u be mad if i told you i was on snapchat

 **queenofthetwigs:** SOKKA I SWEAR TO AGNI

 **queenofthetwigs:** pls finish your test

 **wangfire:** no ❤️

 **firelordz:** sokka babe do your exam it’s 25% of your grade

 **wangfire:** anything for you zu

 **queenofthetwigs:** i hate you zuko

 **firelordz:** you lie katara you love me

 **queenofthetwigs:** yeah but my brother loves you more

 **firelordz:** yeah i love him too 🥺🥺 the loml

 **queenofthetwigs:** you’re a sap zuko lee

**the gaang**

**5:30 P.M.**

**literallythemoon:** hi everybody :)

 **wangfire:** YUE

 **firelordz:** yue hi :) what are you up to

 **stankyoshi:** we’re at the fair

 **lastairbender:** lemme seeeeeeee

 **stankyoshi:** _wecute.jpeg_

 **lastairbender:** that fit is fire suki 🔥

 **firelordz:** WHO TAUGHT AANG SLANG

 **wangfire:** hehe that rhymes

 **queenofthetwigs:** it was definitely toph

 **molerat:** WAS NOT

 **literallythemoon:** idk toph. aang did say you taught him what oof meant

 **molerat:** yue you traitor

 **literallythemoon:** oh be quiet we all know im your favorite

 **firelordz:** yea suki u and yue are cute but me and sokka are cuter

 **stankyoshi:** prove it

 **firelordz:** _wecuter.jpeg_

 **literallythemoon:** you guys are cute though

 **literallythemoon:** but no one can rival me and suki

 **queenofthetwigs:** _fiteme.jpeg_

 **molerat:** WAIT DOES THIS MEAN

 **stankyoshi:** TOPH WE DID IT ALEJLASOJSDLADL

 **wangfire:** what happened lmfao

 **literallythemoon:** we’re on a rollercoaster.

 **literallythemoon:** suki dropped her phone

 **lastairbender:** are we just going to ignore the fact that katara and i are dating now

 **firelordz:** yes aang

 **firelordz:** yes we are

**baby you’re my forever girl**

**5:35 P.M.**

**molerat:** we did it

 **molerat:** mission kataang accomplished

 **firelordz:** i say we through a party to celebrate

 **literallythemoon:** zuko that’s not how you spell throw

 **firelordz:** i dont care about spelling english sucks

 **wangfire:** u can say that again

 **firelordz:** english sucks

 **molerat:** anyways where should we have the party

 **firelordz:** the tea shop? uncle’s been missing you guys

 **literallythemoon:** excuse me me and yue are still at the fair (this is suki btw)

 **literallythemoon:** this is yue and no, we’re not at the fair. suki got us kicked out.

 **literallythemoon:** and i would love to have the party at the tea shop! ur uncle’s great z

 **wangfire:** hey only i call him z

 **literallythemoon:** idc sokka

 **wangfire:** yue you’re the worst ex girlfriend ever 😞

 **literallythemoon: 😎** hehe ur welcome sweaty

 **molerat:** so should we invite the lovely couple to our party

 **firelordz:** no. no sickening pda at the party of the century

 **wangfire:** but then toph would be the only one there

 **firelordz:** you have a point

 **literallythemoon** : okay so we have a location. what time tho

 **firelordz:** 6:30 tomorrow? uncle closes shop at six, we’d have the place to ourselves

 **molerat:** perfect

 **molerat:** see you losers tomorrow then

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no self-control so i'm already started on the third chapter lmfao
> 
> also YUE I LOVE HER
> 
> incase anyone is wondering what suki did to get them kicked out of the fair, you don't want to know
> 
> and also i haven't rlly prepped a backstory for that so use ur imagination i gues


	3. hello zuko here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the party is coming, but not everyone might be able to attend

**tea time**

**3:30 P.M.**

**firelordz:** _ hellozukohere.jpeg _

**molerat:** zuko idc if one of your arms are falling off you have to come to the party

**firelordz:** did u not see the pic i sent i’m sick

**molerat:** idgaf sorry 😁

**firelordz:** sokka back me up here

**wangfire:** sure babe

**wangfire:** toph?

**molerat:** yes

**wangfire:** zuko is sick

**molerat:** okay and

**wangfire:** that means he can’t come to the party

**molerat:** fine. we’ll just get a replacement. saturday can’t be ruined. it’s the best day of the week.

**_molerat_** _has added_ ** _wheatboi_** _to the chat_

**stankyoshi** : hi i’m back

**stankyoshi** : wait why did toph put jet in the chat

**wheatboi:** i’d like to ask the same thing

**wangfire:** jet we’re replacing zuko with you

**firelordz:** hey! sokka!

**wheatboi** : what if i don’t want to replace zuko

**wangfire:** well then...um….idk really

**literallythemoon:** but isn’t jet katara’s ex bf

**wheatboi:** yeah i am

**wheatboi:** why

**literallythemoon** : well would it make sense to invite him to a party all about katara and aang getting together

**molerat** : crap i didn’t think abt that

**molerat:** it’s fine we’ll just find a replacement for the replacement

**wheatboi:** can i leave now

**stankyoshi** : no  ❤️

**literallythemoon:** no  ❤️

**wangfire:** no  ❤️

**firelordz:** no  ❤️

**molerat:** no  ❤️

**_molerat_** _has added_ ** _mustachiodirtman_** _to the chat_

**mustachiodirtman** : um

**mustachodirtman:** hi everybody

**literallythemoon:** hello haru

**wangfire:** tui and la toph u suck at finding replacements

**molerat:** like you could do better

**wangfire:** try me

**mustachiodirtman:** i’m confused

**mustachiodirtman:** what’s going on

**wheatboi:** idk don’t ask me

**firelordz:** we’re throwing a party tonight

**mustachiodirtman:** why

**firelordz** : to honor the beginning of a new relationship

**mustachiodirtman:** okay whos relationship

**molerat:** KATAANG BIATCHES 🎉🎉🎉

**mustachiodirtman:** but i’m katara’s ex

**molerat:** oh. right. fine sokka, your turn to find a replacement

**wangfire:** watch and learn toph

**_wangfire_ ** _ has added  _ **_yipyip_ ** _ to the chat _

**firelordz:** who tf is yipyip

**yipyip:** aliaelenjfoivoiewnowoiew

**stankyoshi:** SOKKA

**stankyoshi** : YOU’RE JOKING

**stankyoshi:** YOU’VE GOT TO BE JOKING

**wheatboi:** sokka you’re stupid

**wangfire:** am not

**wangfire:** i just thought who better to replace zuko then aang’s best friend

**wangfire:** so behold

**wangfire:** appa the flying bison

**yipyip** : laslkalkeoijeeoijeoijewoijweojiewoijeoijeoie

**wangfire** : hi buddy :)

**firelordz:** sokka we need to talk about your priorities honey

**wangfire: 🥰🥰🥺🥺🥴🥴💕💕**

**mustachiodirtman:** what’s wrong with sokka

**molerat** : zuko called him honey

**molerat** : katara and aang are texting me

**molerat:** zuko find a way to show up 

**firelordz** : fine

**yipyip:** lkfalealelkleloioirornr v qo

**stankyoshi** : spirits

**bender bros**

**3:45 P.M.**

**queenofthetwigs** : toph 

**queenofthetwigs:** zuko

**queenofthetwigs** : please tell me you don’t have plans tonight just like everyone else

**molerat** : i can’t tell you that sry

**firelordz:** sorry kat we both do

**lastairbender:** i don’t

**queenofthetwigs:** okay :) want to go see a movie

**lastairbender:** of course katara!! which one

**queenofthetwigs:** the one about the puppy?

**lastairbender:** i love that one <3

**molerat** : agni pls stop flirting in the gc

**firelordz** : it’s gross <3

**queenofthetwigs:** hypocrite

**firelordz:** bully

**molerat** : have fun at your movie kataang

**lastairbender** : yay i have a new nickname

**queenofthetwigs:** another nickname srsly

**molerat** : eh suck it up sugar queen

**queenofthetwigs** : 🤦‍♀️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is literally trash but its what you're getting so suck it up
> 
> also haru and jet might make an appearance again, if you want to see them just lmk
> 
> see you probably tonight bc writing this is so addicting


	4. captain boomerang

**quaranteenagers**

**8:00 P.M.**

**wangfire:** good going zu

 **wangfire:** you got us all sick

 **firelordz:** leave me alone, i thought you loved me 🥺

 **wangfire:** you gave me a stuffy nose, so no, i don’t love you rn

 **firelordz:** :(

 **firelordz** : blame toph she made me come

 **molerat** : i didn’t _make_ you do anything

 **molerat** : you came of your own free will mister

 **stankyoshi** : i feel like crap

 **literallythemoon:** aw suki :(

 **molerat:** ew 

**molerat** : love

 **molerat:** gross

 **wangfire:** _wangfire_ _sent gif through giphy images_

 **molerat:** ew

 **molerat:** sokka

 **molerat:** gross

 **wangfire** : rude much

 **wangfire** : it’s called friendship toph

 **literallythemoon** : yeah toph :) we’re your friends

 **molerat** : i know what friendship is dummy

 **stankyoshi** : don’t call my gf a dummy :(

 **molerat:** it’s the truth 😌

 **wangfire:** katara just got home from her date

 **firelordz** : quick someone add her to the chat so we can gossip about it

 **_literallythemoon_ ** _added_ **_queenofthetwigs_ ** _to the chat_

**wangfire:** KATARA

 **queenofthetwigs** : what do you want dingus

 **wangfire:** meanie 😒

 **wangfire:** how was your dateeeeeee

 **queenofthetwigs** : better than your party

 **wangfire** : our party was excellent thank you very much

 **queenofthetwigs:** sure it was. remind me who’s lying in bed sick now?

 **wangfire:** it’s all zuko’s fault. and how did you find out about the party

 **queenofthetwigs** : yue accidentally texted me about it

 **queenofthetwigs:** now goodbye

 **_queenofthetwigs_ ** _has left the chat_

**firelordz** : YUE 

**literallythemoon** : it was an ACCIDENT i’m sorry

 **stankyoshi** : don’t worry bby we forgive you

 **firelordz** : ur good yue

 **molerat** : i forgive you mrs. moonshine

 **wangfire:** i forgive you too

 **wangfire:** but only if you apologize for breaking up with me

 **literallythemoon** : you broke up with me sokka

 **wangfire** : yeah u keep telling yourself that

 **literallythemoon** : zuko ur bf’s annoying

 **firelordz** : i know

 **wangfire** : 👁️👄👁️

**rich kidz™️**

**8:30 P.M.**

**molerat:** so

 **molerat** : captain boomerang’s birthday is next week

 **molerat** : what are you guys getting him

 **literallythemoon** : suki and i are getting sokka a free reading at aunt wu’s

 **literallythemoon:** he loves it there

 **molerat** : lmfao yue that’s the best

 **molerat** : i bought him and zu matching tshirts

 **molerat:** sokka’s says “if lost return to zuko” and zuko’s says “i’m zuko”

l **iterallythemoon** : love that for them

 **firelordz:** QUICK WHATS THE FASTEST AMAZON CAN SHIP SOMETHING

 **molerat** : a day

 **molerat** : why do you need to know

 **firelordz:** WHY DO YOU THINK TOPH

 **molerat:** ZUKO LEE DID YOU RLLY FORGET YOUR BOYFRIEND’S BIRTHDAY

 **literallythemoon** : fool

 **firelordz** : ☹️

 **firelordz** : you wound me with your words

**wangfire**

**8:45 P.M.**

**firelordz** : sokka

 **firelordz:** my boyfriend

 **firelordz:** the light of my life

 **firelordz:** what do you want for your birthday

 **wangfire:** an uncongested nose perhaps

 **firelordz** : socks be serious

 **wangfire:** idk zuko

 **wangfire** : some time with you and katara would be nice

 **firelordz** : perfect

 **firelordz** : thanks babe love u

 **wangfire:** love u too z

 **wangfire:** wait but why do you want to know

 **wangfire:** zuko 

**wangfire:** did you forget my birthday

 **wangfire:** zu answer me

 **wangfire** : okay then

 **wangfire** : i love you

**rich kidz™️**

**8:50 PM**

**firelordz** : how much does a trip to ember island cost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yue's new name is mrs. moonshine no i do not take criticism


	5. there is no bullying in ba sing se academy

**the gaang**

**4:15 P.M.**

**wangfire:** my skin is clear, my stomach is full and best of all, i don’t have to go to school like you morons

 **queenofthetwigs:** zuko and i aren’t in school either

 **literallythemoon:** idk how you guys managed to convince hakoda to let you go on vacation during the school week but good for you

 **firelordz** : i promised him we would go to a museum

 **wangfire:** what 

**molerat** : for my sake pls bring sokka to the most boring museum on ember island

 **wangfire** : zu if you do i’m divorcing you

 **firelordz** : babe we’re not married

 **lastairbender** : monk gyatso could fix that for you two 😉

 **stankyoshi** : i-   
****

**queenofthetwigs:** i call maid of honor

 **stankyoshi** : wait who would be the bride

 **firelordz** : sokka

 **queenofthetwigs** : sokka ofc

 **wangfire** : i’d look fabulous in a wedding gown tho

 **molerat** : life sucks

 **stankyoshi** : um

 **stankyoshi** : why

 **molerat** : some idiots cornered me in the halls

 **wangfire** : WHAT

 **molerat** : yeah they tried to take my stuff

 **molerat:** naturally, i kneed them in the stomach

 **literallythemoon:** yesss queen slay

 **stankyoshi:** did you tell principal ozai

 **molerat:** yes i did

 **molerat:** no offense zuko but ur dad sucks

 **firelordz** : idc he really does

 **queenofthetwigs:** well what did ozai say

 **molerat** : the same bs he always spews

 **molerat:** “there is no bullying in ba sing se academy”

 **firelordz** : lies

 **stankyoshi** : hold up

 **stankyoshi:** sokka

 **stankyoshi:** time for an emergency meeting

 **wangfire** : well, i would love to, but i’m at the aquarium with zuko and katara

 **stankyoshi** : no exceptions

 **wangfire** : but we’re about to start the shark tour

 **stankyoshi** : don’t make me kick you out

 **literallythemoon** : wow suki ur cute when you’re being mean to sokka

 **stankyoshi:** 😘

**yeah we’re kyoshi’s warriors what about it**

**4:30 P.M.**

**stankyoshi:** okay everyone, we’re here bc our dear friend toph was denied help with bullies from lord ozai

 **stankyoshi:** so, naturally, we’re planning revenge

 **stankyoshi** : any ideas

 **circusfreak** : i know!

 **stankyoshi** : okay ty lee shoot

 **circusfreak** : we turn his aura black

 **stankyoshi** : his aura’s already black

 **circusfreak:** fair point

 **circusfreak:** key his car

 **fightme** : tp his house

 **wangfire** : hey my bf lives in that house >:(

 **stankyoshi:** great idea bao. and sokka, i thought zu was living with uncle iroh?

 **wangfire** : he’s moving in next week

 **stankyoshi:** oh okay

 **stankyoshi:** so we’ll key ozai’s car tomorrow, and next week, after zuko moves out, we’ll hit his house

 **wangfire:** _lookathim.jpeg_

 **wangfire:** zuko’s crying

 **wangfire:** he wants to tell you guys thanks for getting revenge on his dad since he couldn’t 

**stankyoshi** : ofc zuko

 **circusfreak:** we love you zuko!!

 **fightme:** <3 <3

 **eattherich** : we hate him too zuko don’t worry

 **pictureperfectpunk:** 💚

 **stankyoshi:** meeting adjourned

**golden trio**

**6:15 P.M.**

**lastairbender:** hey guys

 **queenofthetwigs:** hi sweetie

 **wangfire:** _hawaiianshirt.jpeg_

**lastairbender:** wow sokka

 **lastairbender** : how very fashion forward of you

 **wangfire:** thanks aang!! ur a lot nicer than zuko

 **queenofthetwigs:** sokka you sent him like fifty selfies

 **wangfire:** okay and

 **wangfire:** _sharkyandhawky.jpeg_

**lastairbender:** did you rlly make friends with a hawk and a shark

 **wangfire:** says the dude who’s best friend is a flying bison

 **lastairbender:** i fail to see the connection between appa and hawky

 **wangfire:** and sharky

 **lastairbender:** right

 **lastairbender:** and sharky

 **queenofthetwigs:** how was school today aang

 **lastairbender:** awful. mr. zhao gave us ANOTHER pop quiz.

 **queenofthetwigs:** that sounds terrible

 **lastairbender:** it was, plus school was pretty lonely today without u, sokka, and zu

 **queenofthetwigs** : miss u

 **lastairbender:** miss u too kat

 **wangfire:** in case any of you were wondering, _my_ day was fabulous. i spent all day at the beach, ate like five pineapples, and zuko looked kinda cute in his swim trunks ngl

 **_queenofthetwigs_ ** _has removed_ **_wangfire_ ** _from the chat_

**queenofthetwigs:** so, tell me more about this pop quiz zhao gave you

 **lastairbender** : i failed it

 **queenofthetwigs:** shocker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want to draw the pic of sharky and hawky so bad but i can't draw to save my life lmfao
> 
> also frick u zhao
> 
> i may or may not upload another chapter tomorrow, i've got a busy day so just wait and see ig


	6. kwong's

**beach babes**

**7:30 P.M.**

**firelordz:** sokka where are you

 **wangfire:** the arcade

 **firelordz:** why are you at the arcade babe we’re supposed to be going to dinner

 **wangfire:** quiet i’m trying to win you a teddy bear

 **firelordz:** i don’t want a teddy bear

 **wangfire** : shuddup and let me win you a teddy bear

 **queenofthetwigs:** sokka get over here or zuko and i are getting dinner without you

 **wangfire:** my name’s on the reservations so hah

 **queenofthetwigs:** that won’t be a problem

 **queenofthetwigs:** i’ll just get z to pretend to be you

 **firelordz:** oh god no

 **firelordz:** i am _not_ cosplaying as my boyfriend

 **wangfire:** what’s so bad about me? why won’t you pretend to be me zu

 **queenofthetwigs:** insecure much

 **wangfire** : 😛

**the gaang**

**7:45 P.M.**

**molerat:** did you see the look on ozai’s face today lmao

 **molerat:** the kyoshi warriors got his car good

 **stankyoshi:** just doing our job t

 **lastairbender:** i made him trip in the hallway

 **literallythemoon:** sir-

 **lastairbender:** he was bullying teo in the hall, so i sent little air his way. he fell flat on his face

 **stankyoshi:** king

 **wangfire:** someone help me

 **wangfire:** kat and zu left for dinner w/o me and i forgot what restaurant we were gonna eat at

 **lastairbender:** they went to kwong’s on fifth street

 **wangfire:** how do you know that

 **lastairbender:** katara texted me abt it and i’m not an idiot like u

 **wangfire:** smh betrayed by my own best friend

 **molerat:** hey i thought i was your best friend

 **wangfire:** no u bully me too much

 **stankyoshi:** don’t worry toph u can be my best friend

 **literallythemoon:** well then aang’s my best friend

 **lastairbender:** yay i get to be bffs with yue

 **wangfire:** wait what about me i need a best friend to boost my ego :(

 **stankyoshi:** stfu zuko boosts your ego enough 

**firelordz:** sokka get your dumb self down here or katara and i are going to eat without you

 **literallythemoon:** the worst case of irony possible

 **wangfire:** can you order me noodles plz

 **firelordz:** order them yourself once u get here

 **wangfire:** but

 **firelordz:** butts are for cigarettes 

**stankyoshi:** lmfao zuko

 **wangfire:** even my own boyfriend is bullying me ☹️ 

**firelordz:** oh hush

**lastairbender**

**9:15 P.M.**

**queenofthetwigs:** i can’t wait to see you tomorrow :)

 **lastairbender:** i’m excited to see you too kat

 **lastairbender:** it’s been lonely without you three

 **lastairbender:** and it’ll be nice to hug you again

 **queenofthetwigs:** cheesy much

 **lastairbender** : yes :) it is my speciality

 **queenofthetwigs:** i can tell

 **queenofthetwigs:** hug appa for me?

 **lastairbender:** already done

 **lastairbender:** momo too?

 **queenofthetwigs:** yes please

 **lastairbender:** they miss you

 **queenofthetwigs:** i miss them too

 **queenofthetwigs:** more than i miss you tbh

 **lastairbender:** meanie

 **queenofthetwigs:** good night aang, sleep well

 **lastairbender:** good night my dear katara, sweet dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's a lil short but i had a busy day :)
> 
> also, sokka didn't win the teddy bear
> 
> quite unfortunate really


End file.
